ＴＨＥ ｃｏｌｏｒ ＯＦ ｆｅｅｌｉｎｇｓ
by Adelina Fontana
Summary: I am a very ｆｒａｇｉｌｅ girl. I sit ａｌｏｎｅ in the darkness and run away with my thoughts. It took one ｈａｎｄ to make me attend class again. One ｌｏｏｋ to make me smile. One ｐｅｒｓｏｎ to make me content with my life. Ｉ ｌｏｖｅ ｈｉｍ but it's hard to say the words. With everything else that's going on... It's good to find a moment to ｓｈａｒｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｈｉｍ. SteinｘOC
1. Chapter 1

I sit here in my stone cold room to escape the world. To save myself from being hurt.

I hugged my legs atop my neatly made bed. Should I go to school today? Should I leave the security of my room?

"Get up and do something useful." My mother's voice echoed through my small stone room.

"There's nothing to do." I quietly replied.

"Go to school then. Get an education. I'd like to see you again."

"I know... It's just too much..." I sighed.

"I'm waiting."

I urged myself to get up, putting my bare feet onto the cold ground. I slipped on my black shoes and opened the metal door, carefully shutting it behind me. I walked down the stone hallway holding my arm and looking down.

I didn't need to see where I was going. I had been everywhere in this labyrinth under the DWMA. I often played games where I would close my eyes and walk until I felt lost, then I would try to find my way back to either my room or to the entrance from the school.

I stepped up to the doors to the school and pushed them open. When they closed I walked around the empty hallways.

"Everybody must be in class..." I sighed, walking up the large staircase. "There's no point in going in now... People will stare..."

I walked out onto one of the stone balconies and sat against the wall. The late spring air threw around my short, dark violet hair. I hugged my legs and laid my head down.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice called. "You should be in class, shouldn't you?"

I didn't bother to get up. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that she would go away. She pulled my head up, grabbing my hair, making me gasp.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

It was Kaitie. Her left eye glared at me. The other was covered by her large pink sun hat. I didn't say anything in return, causing her to pull me up onto my feet. I yelped.

"Why aren't you in class?" She smirked, stepping closer. "I've been missing you."

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?" I asked, looking at my feet.

She half laughed. "Aren't you nice." She pulled my chin up. "Caring about me like that." I glared at her. "Well it's nice that you decided to come out of your little hiding spot. Come to class tomorrow or i'll make you wish you were never born."

She threw me onto the ground before leaving me alone again. I watched as she left.

I'll go to class tomorrow. It's not like I have anything else better to do. Maybe class will be interesting or fun. I'll probably enjoy it. Maybe...

"What are you sitting on the ground for?" I heard an unfamiliar voice.

I looked up to see a girl with long blond hair. One of her eyes were the same color. The other was covered by a black and yellow eyepatch. The rest of her clothes were of the same color. She smiled kindly down at me.

"Hm?" She spoke again. I recognized her. She was nice to everyone.

"I..." I began, shocked that she was talking to me. "Just sitting..."

"Here." Her smile never left her face as she helped me up. "I'm Marie! Marie Mjölnir!"

I let go of her hand. "Violet." I smiled a little. "Violet Allister."

"I don't remember seeing you around anywhere..."

"Well... I don't go to class very often..."

"Why not? Are you skipping?" She asked like she was actually concerned.

"Skipping?" A back haired girl adjusted her glasses as she joined us. "That is unacceptable! As class president I, Azusa Yumi, cannot allow this!"

Marie put her hands in front of her defensively, keeping a smile on her face. "I-I'm sure she has a good explanation!"

"Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you before." Azusa asked me.

"I'm Violet... I don't go to class much..."

"You should keep up good attendance." She urged me as she left.

Marie turned back to me and smiled. "Don't mind her!" She looked at me hopefully. "You are gonna go to class tomorrow... Aren't you?"

I smiled a little. "Sure."

She giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

I waved slightly as she left me alone on the balcony. After taking some time looking down at the city below, I walked back into the school. I strolled past the groups of students, unnoticed, until I ended up at Death's door. I reached for the handle.

"What do you need to see Lord Death for?" The intimidating eyes of the school's death scythe questioned me.

"I'm allowed to see Lord Death whenever it's reasonable."

"And who told you that?" He questioned again.

"Lord Death." I shot back, pushing the door open.

"But wait! He could be busy!" He took a step forward.

"Then I'll leave!" I stepped in.

He sighed, defeated as I shut the metal door behind me and walked under the large guillotines. The dust kicked up as I neared the black platform. I stepped up the steps to find that Lord Death wasn't here. Only his tall mirror greeted me with my own face. I took a deep breath and breathed onto the glass surface, fogging up the mirror.

"42-42-564..." I said aloud as I traced the numbers into the fog.

I took a step back as the mirror rippled, making a high pitched pinging noise. The cartoon figure of Lord Death came into view. I guessed he was happy to see me.

"Well hiya kiddo!" His large white hand appeared so he could wave. "How's it goin'?"

I smiled. "Good." I looked down. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh no, no!" He hopped closer to the screen. "So whats up? Do anything interesting today?" He asked curiously.

"No... Not really..."

"I noticed that you haven't been attending classes. Everything okay, Kiddo?"

I looked down feeling guilty. "Sorry... I should attend more often..."

His hands appeared again. "Oh no, no, no! Don't feel bad! It's not that big a deal!"

I looked up at him. "But you let me live here! The least I could do is go to your school..."

"Aw! It's okay. If you're not feelin' up to it then I don't want to force you."

I sighed and smiled a little. "Okay."

"Okey dokey then!"

"Lord Death?" The death scythe came behind me to the mirror. "Is this student bothering you?"

"Hiya!" Lord Death waved. "No problems here!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't there something you should be doing?"

A sweat drop appeared on his face. "Just taking a little break."

"A break...?"

"I should get going." I butted in before I got Death into trouble.

"Okay then! Cya later! Bye bye!"

I smiled and put my fingers up into a peace sign as I began to walk away. Death mimicked me with his giant hands. I walked out of the room and began walking back to the labyrinth.

Lord Death always acted like a father to me. Ever since I came here he acted so nice and caring for my well being. He took the time to give me attention even if he was busy.

I opened the doors to the stairway and walked down. The labyrinth greeted me with cool air. I walked in the direction of my room, my footsteps echoing through the hallways. A sudden pain burned in my chest.

"No..." I barely got the word out. "Not here..."

I sat down difficultly against the wall and pushed my hand to my chest. Why? Why am I freaking out? There's nothing going on! The pain increased.

I looked up, seeing a small figure. It was a little boy. He stood a distance back and looked at me both concerned and scared. He wore long black pants that covered his feet. He also wore a long red button up shirt that went past his hands. A black scarf covered his mouth. He had black hair with white stripes on each strand. The pain slowly went away.

"You... You're- scared..." His cute little voice echoed through the hall.

I looked at him confused. "I... Guess I am."

"Your voice scares me..."

"I'm sorry... I'm not trying to scare you..." I stood up, the pain in my chest finally gone.

He took a step back. "You're taller than me... That scares me too... Everything's so scary..."

"Don't be afraid." I said as sweetly as I could. "I'm not trying to scare you... You scared me, so I guess we're even."

"O-okay... I guess we are.."

I walked past him. He looked down shyly. When I didn't hear his footsteps with mine I turned around.

"You're not coming?" I called for him.

He looked around nervously before walking slowly in my direction. When he caught up I started walking again. When we got to my room I opened the door. He was gone. Like he just disappeared. I sighed and sat down on my bed.

I was alone again. Only accompanied by my thoughts. I breathed in the cool air and hugged my legs.

Tomorrow I go to class.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

It was hard to end this chapter! It ended too fast too...

So this story takes place while Marie, Azusa, Stein, Spirit, and Sid are students at the DWMA. I'll try my best to write their parts correctly!

Lord Death is a very fun character to write! He acts like a father figure for Violet and takes the time to give her attention.

I don't know if Lord Death had a death scythe back then so I just made one up. It's a guy and he turned out to be a person that asks a lot of questions... I'd like you guys to give me a name and what kind of weapon the death scythe is! Please put them in your review!

This will turn out to be a love story between Stein and Violet. It will also explain why Stein has a screw in his head and why he acts and does certain things when he grows up.

I hope you'll like the story! Please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina|~


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, standing from my bed and stepping into my shoes. I was going to do it. Today I was going to go to school. I'm not afraid. I'm not nervous. I'm not worried. I put my hand on the doorknob and paused before opening the metal door.

Walking down the damp and dark stone hall, I kept looking back for the little boy. He never appeared. Did I make it all up? Am I going insane by secluding myself from everyone else?

I heard heavy footsteps behind me followed by a long moan. I quickly turned around, seeing Marie moping around the labyrinth. I sighed with relief which made her jump.

"Oh! Violet! It's you!" She ran up to me and smiled a little embarrassed. "I thought I was lost again!"

I smiled. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were coming today! I got lost a few times though..." She grabbed my arm and started running down a hall. "Come on or we'll be late!"

I pulled her back. "Wait! Stop! Marie!" I finally got her to stop. "It's this way!" I grabbed her wrist and led her in the opposite direction.

"Oh... Heehe!" Marie nervously laughed. "Maybe you should lead."

I quickly looked back as we turned the corner, briefly seeing the boy's figure. I slowed down.

"What are you slowing down for!?" Marie pulled me forward, now in front of me. "We'll definitely be late if we slow down!"

I shook it off and sped up. It wasn't long until we stepped up the steps and went through the large metal doors of the entrance. Marie let out a big sigh.

"I hate that place! It always creeps me out.."

I smiled. "It's not that bad."

We walked up the large staircase and then up another flight. A few students ran past us, making Marie pull me quickly up the stairs. We then entered the classroom, the teacher turning around from her chalkboard.

"Everyone take their seats!" She yelled over the laughing and various conversations.

Marie led me to a seat beside her, letting out a big sigh as the teacher closed the classroom door. A dark colored boy leaned over to look at me from the other side of Marie.

"Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh!" Marie smiled. "This is Violet!"

"I'm Sid." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Everyone quiet down!" The teacher exclaimed, beating at her desk with a ruler. Once everyone was quiet she spoke again. "Today's lesson is on soul resonance."

Marie looked around the room worriedly. "Sid?" She whispered. "Where's Spirit and Stein?"

Sid shrugged. "Their probably getting into another fight... Or skipping."

Marie sighed.

"Miss Mjölnir? Is there something you'd like to share?" The teacher asked.

"Oh no Ms. Allister! It's... That Spirit and Stein aren't in class and I was worried..."

"You should pay more attention to the lesson. If they choose not to attend my class then that problem lies with Lord Death."

"Yes ma'am.." Marie looked at her desk and turned a little red, embarrassed.

"Now. If there will be no further interruptions I'd like to continue with my lesson." She turned to her chalkboard and began writing. "Soul Resonance is a special technique used by Meisters and Weapons, in which they synchronize their Souls wavelength. Resonating Souls is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. Resonation is the act of linking Soul Wavelengths."

A ball of paper hit the back of my head, snapping me out of focus. I turned around to see Kaitie, her long blond hair not covered by her large hat. She stuck out her tongue at me. I turned around and ignored her.

"Resonating requires both Meister and Weapon to be calm and of one mind." Ms. Allister continued. "Should one of the souls not be in sync, techniques would not be performed. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power or direction. Common reasons for souls not to sync are fear, arguing, and-"

I closed my eyes angrily as another piece of paper hit my head again. This one was neatly folded up and landed on the bench. I picked it up, deciding to drop it on the floor. I knew whatever was inside wasn't nice or friendly or possibly even true.

"It is possible to resonate with more than one soul at a time, but that is a different lesson." She turned back around to face us. "Any questions?" There was a long silence before she continued. "Okay then! Remember that the school's anniversary party is coming up in a few days. All students are expected to come, dressed appropriately." She sat in her chair. "You're dismissed."

Marie and Sid stood up and stretched. The majority of the students left the classroom. I stepped down to the middle of the room, with Marie, Sid, and another girl following.

"You're Violet." The girl had bright blue eyes. "I'm Mira Nygus."

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled and put up a peace sign.

"Come on, Nygus." Sid instructed. "Let's go collect some souls."

She nodded, following Sid out of the room.

"We should go find Stein and Spirit.." Marie added.

The teacher stood up from her chair and closed her book, looking at me. "I'd like to speak with Violet. Marie, you can wait outside."

Marie nodded and left, shutting the door behind her. I grabbed my arm, nervously approaching my mother. A burning feeling entered my chest.

"It's nice to have you finally attending my class again." He tone of voice suggested otherwise. "What brought it on? Ms. Mjölir?"

"Well..."

"Was it or not?" She demanded a quick answer.

"Yes."

My mother laughed. "I don't see what she sees in you. You're nothing much in personality or strength. You don't even have a weapon, let alone friends." She sighed. "No wonder I disowned you."

I looked down, pained both physically from my increasing chest pains and mentally from my mother rejecting me once again. "Is that all then?"

"Yes." She sighed.

I turned and walked towards the door, holding my tightening chest.

"What was that about?" Marie asked once I was in the hallway.

"It was nothing." I tried to steady my breathing.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" She grabbed my arm, concerned.

I took a deep breath, feeling a little better. "I'm fine." I looked into her yellow eye. "You were going to look for Stein and Spirit?"

She smiled. "Mhm! You wanted to come?" I nodded. "Okay!"

I followed her down the empty hall and past the large board of assignments. There was still a large crowd of students gathered around it, looking for which assignment they wanted. Walking past Lord Death's hall, we ascended the stairs and walked out onto a large stone balcony. Marie led me past a few groups of students to the side of the balcony. Only two people were there.

Marie hurried ahead, going over to one of the boys who was sitting down on one of the steps. He had grey hair and wore white. The other boy had red hair and was standing, wearing black clothes. He quickly noticed me and stared in awe. I slowed my walking as he dashed towards me, tripping, and falling over in pain.

"Reeahhhhh!" He screamed from the floor.

"Spirit!" Marie yelled.

I carefully stepped around him and went to Marie's side. Stein glanced at me and then looked away, his face showing no sign of emotion.

"Sorry about him." Marie apologized, embarrassed for Spirit who was sprawled on the ground in pain. She then turned to Stein. "Where were you? You weren't fighting, were you?"

Stein stared ahead and shrugged. "Maybe I was. I don't see how it matters."

Marie sighed, sitting next to him. "You need to stop fighting and go to class more. There's more important things you could be doing." Stein seemed to be ignoring her. Marie sighed again. "I'm serious Stein!"

Spirit glided to his friend's side. "Soooo what lucky girl are you taking to the dance?!" He teased.

Stein stood, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm not taking anyone because i'm not going."

Marie looked away.

"You have to go!" Spirit told him. "It's mandatory." Stein walked away. "Steeeiiinnn!" He wined. "Steeiiinnn!?"

Marie stood up. "I wish he wouldn't act that way..."

"What's wrong with him?" I asked, ignoring the rumors that popped into my head.

"He takes out all his feelings by beating up his classmates." Marie sighed.

"AND HE TRIES TO DO EXPERIMENTS ON ME!" Spirit bursted out, near tears.

I closed my mouth, regretting I brought it up. Marie looked off where Stein exited, staring into space.

"I'm... I think I should get back to my room..." I hesitated.

"Okay." Marie smiled a little.

"I can guide you there!" Spirit jumped on the opportunity and grabbed my arm.

"No! No! That's okay!" I blushed a little and put my hands up. "I know my way!"

"But you might get lost like Marie does!"

Marie sunk, annoyed. "I swear i'm fine!" I backed away and shook my arm loose from his grip. "I'll be just fine."

"You sure?"

I kept backing away, putting up a peace sign and smiling the best I could. "See ya tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Marie waved.

"See you then..." Spirit said sadly.

I turned around and walked out the doors. I walked past groups of students and down a few flights of stairs to the main floor. I then retreated to my cold, dark cellar. My footsteps echoed through the dark halls. They were soon joined by my small friend. I smiled down at him.

"I saw you this morning." I said.

"Oh... I was afraid you would..." He uttered.

"You wouldn't come walk with me?" Was this boy actually real?

"You were with someone else... I was afraid of her.."

"Oh."

I opened the door to my room and went inside where I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed. The boy stood in my doorway, staring at me.

"You can come in." I said.

He shook his head. "I... I'm going back.. I-If it's okay..."

I nodded, yawning. "That's fine. Can you shut the door for me?"

If he can shut the door then he is definitely real.

I watched as he pulled the heavy door shut and listened to his pattering footsteps walking away. I sighed, laying down on my bed.

The boy is real. So why is he down here? Why is he so afraid of everything?

Does Lord Death know about him?

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

Sorry it took so long... School has started which means spending hours on the wonderful homework that loves me. XP

When describing Sid as "a dark colored kid" I am not trying to be racist. Just saying.

Aaaanyways I will do everything in my power to keep this away from Mary-Sue territory!

I apologize profusely for my inability to describe where my characters are going. I have a big issue with doing that and don't find it really important. But I am trying my best!

My favorite character to write is the little boy who is so cute! His identity will be said in the future which makes me excited! It will also cause a lot of trouble...

Please keep reading and Review!

~|Adelina|~


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, shocked to see the boy staring at me. He jumped back with a panicked expression on his face followed by a flush of red.

"I-i didn't mean to...!" He pleaded. "You were... Um..." He gave up, sighing.

I rubbed my eyes. "Why were you watching me sleep?"

He looked at me afraid and still embarrassed. "You... I don't know..." He shook his head.

I hung my legs over the side of my bed and looked at the old clock. It's second hand ticked around the surface. "It's almost time for me to wake up..."

"A-are you mad a me? I- I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"No i'm not mad." I smiled to make it more convincing. "Hey?"

He looked up at me with his little innocent red eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" I paused, hearing no objection. "What is your name?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What? Why can't I know?" I sighed. "My name's Violet. Now you have to tell me yours. Don't be afraid." I pleaded.

He just shook his head. "I'm... Afraid.. But not because of you..." He looked away, nervously rubbing his arm.

"What are you afraid of then?"

"That people will still remember who I am..."

I looked a him confused. "If you tell me then I promise I won't tell anyone!" I put my hand on my heart. "I swear!"

He stared at the floor. "I can't... I'm too afraid.. It's too soon still." He looked up at me. "I'm sorry though."

"Can you at least say why you're down here?" I asked.

"I'm hiding for now... I'm afraid of everyone out there..."

"Are you a student here?" I asked, doubting it since he looked so little.

He looked at me confused. "Student? Student where?"

"The D.W.M.A." I clarified. I only got a blank stare. I shook my head, standing. "Never mind that. I need to get ready for class."

The boy nodded and stepped out of the room, I shut the door behind him. I sighed, getting dressed and brushing my hair. I finally slipped on my white shoes and walked out the door. The boy had left. A cold and empty hallway greeted me. I walked alone to the entrance. Marie stood from the steps as I walked out. She greeted me with a smile.

"How are you this morning?" She asked gleefully.

"Just a little tired." I smiled. "I woke up earlier than usual today." I started walking up the steps past a few boys. "How are you?"

"Good!" She followed. "Ready for class?"

I nodded as we ascended the large staircase. It didn't take long for us to pass the assignment board and get to class. We sat next to Sid and Nygus as usual.

"Good morning." Sid greeted.

"Morning, Sid!" Marie exclaimed. "And Nygus!"

She put her hand up to acknowledge her. I smiled and held up my piece sign. I spotted the red haired creep as he entered the classroom. He actually wasn't fooling around at this point. He had his hands in his pockets and walked over to his seat. His meister followed looking down at the floor.

"Stein and Spirit are here!" Marie clapped her hands together happily.

I nodded and smiled. Before she could say anything else the teacher came in and started class. Everyone got quiet.

"Morning class." She walked over to the board and began writing. "Today we will be learning about Soul Menace." The words 'Soul Menace' were written in large letters across the board. She turned back to the class to lecture. "Soul Menace is a form of "self resonance" with one's soul, meaning that the user's own soul becomes powerful enough that it is not restricted to using the amplification of a weapon in order to attack. This allows the user to use attacks that cause damage to a target internally. This can even affect a user of the Black Blood, causing damage and even causing the blood to reject it's host."

A hand was raised.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Allister, what exactly is 'Black Blood'" He asked.

"It's pretty obvious by the name but black blood has special properties that differ from regular blood." She paused to think. "A person's blood can become black if they consume human souls. It usually causes the person to act differently and possibly change their appearance."

Another hand was raised. This time by Stein. He spoke as he raised his arm. "You're telling us that if our soul is strong enough we can resonate without our weapons?"

"That's not entirely the case. It's a skill that can be learned but is usually natural for gifted students. If you want to develop this skill then you would need to figure it out on your own time." Ms. Allister explained.

A louder kid spoke up. "If we learn this technique then can we get rid of our weapons?"

His partner slapped him in the back of the head. "You tryin' to replace me!?" She screamed.

The teacher shook her head. "This technique can be useful but is usually less effective than using a weapon. You can live without learning this. That's why we're not spending time with it. It's also because none of my students seem skilled enough to develop it."

Marie raised her hand.

"Ms. Mjölnir?"

"You said black blood could be rejected?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. Inside, the host realizes eventually that what they're doing is wrong and may reject it on their own, but using your soul wavelength on them can cause the blood to reject the host. Did that explain it?"

Marie nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well then." She picked up a stack of papers off her desk and began passing them out to each row. "These are study guides for the test. The test is in two days. The study guide is due before you take the test. Once you get this you may leave."

The class began talking and some students started to leave.

I sighed. "A test?"

Marie smiled, passing the stack to me. I moved it along. "You're not good at tests?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

She stood up. "I'll help you then!"

I got up. "If you aren't busy..." I didn't want to make he do anything she didn't want to do.

"I'm not busy a all!" She smiled. "Since I don't do any missions."

I looked at her confused.

"I don't go out and fight Kishins because I don't have a meister.. I'm a weapon." She started walking out of the classroom so I followed.

"You don't?"

"No.. Stein sometimes uses me as a weapon and Sid but they already have weapon partners."

"What about Azusa?" I asked.

"She's a weapon like me."

"What kind of weapon are you?"

"I'm a hammer." She answered. "What kind are you?"

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "I'm not a weapon, i'm a meister."

"Oh!" She laughed. "I could be your weapon!"

I shrugged. "Sure..."

She grabbed my wrist and dashed forward towards a large door, pulling me along. We slowed down as we went into the library. We caught up with Spirit and Stein. She must have seen them go in.

"Hey!" Marie called as we slowed to a walk.

Stein kept walking while Spirit turned around, walking backwards.

"Hey Marie." He smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Spirit and Stein seemed to be complete opposites. Spirit wore black while Stein wore white, Stein looked bored with everything and was usually quiet while Spirit was loud and in your face most of the time, and Stein didn't seem to like Spirit. He seemed more like he was just tolerating him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's none of your business." Stein stated without looking back. He was focused on the shelves of books.

Marie let go of my arm and hurried forward to Stein. "What's wrong?"

He briefly looked over to her and then focused on the shelves again. "I'm curious about the Soul Menace so i've come to research." He looked back at Spirit. "But people won't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry..." I said, knowing he also meant me. He shook his head.

Spirit put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't let him get to you. I on the other hand enjoy your company!"

"SPIRIT. ALBARN." A girl raised her voice behind us.

Spirit froze. I took a step away from him and turned around to see a girl with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her angry green eyes glared between me and the back of Spirit's head. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"K-K-KAMI!" Spirit pasted on a smile and jerked around to face her. "It's you!"

"Of coarse its me." She still didn't seem too happy. "Who IS this girl and why are you fooling around with her?"

I blinked a couple times. "What?"

"I'm not doing anything!" Spirit defended himself.

"Really?" She didn't believe him. "Your arm around her shoulder suggested otherwise."

Was this Spirit's girlfriend? If so then how did he get one? Why does he still flirt with other girls? I was left out of the conversation as Kami got closer to Spirit, staring up at him angrily. I looked down the row to see Marie and Stein focused on a book. They weren't any help in this. Spirit held his hands up defensively and smiled nervously.

"So who IS she!?" She demanded after scolding him about flirting with other girls.

"She's! ... I don't remember her name..."

I shook my head. "I'm Violet and I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend."

She slid her eyes over to Spirit, still looking unhappy. "I know. This idiot can't keep his hands off of other girls."

Spirit smiled. "The way you say it makes it sound wrong."

She forcefully smacked him across the face. "If I see you flirting with a girl one more time we're done!" She pointed a finger in his face.

"Ouch! Okay, okay!"

"Now come on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the library.

I walked back to Marie and Stein in a daze. They had collected multiple books and stacked them on a large wooden desk. Stein sat in the seat, flipping through pages of a large book. Marie hovered over his shoulder, occasionally pointing things out. When I neared them Marie looked up and smiled. Stein briefly glanced up and went back to reading.

"Where did Spirit go?" She asked.

"Um I think her name was Kami... She took him away." I explained.

"Kami's back?" Stein spoke up, not taking his eyes off the page. "I thought she was going to be gone longer.."

"Where was she?"

"She was on a special mission Lord Death assigned to her." Marie said.

"It wasn't that special." Stein stated. "She just delivered something." He sighed, actually showing some emotion. "Now i'm going to loose my weapon again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Kami and I share Spirit as a weapon but she 'owns' him now that they're 'together'."

Marie smiled. "While Spirit's gone I can be your weapon again! If... If that's okay with you, Violet."

I nodded. "It's fine."

Stein raised an eyebrow. "You're a meister?" Why was it so unbelievable? "You don't seem like the type. You look too fragile."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he wasn't paying attention. He was focused on studying his book again. I sat down. Marie pulled up a chair and sat next to Stein.

"So are you going to start coming to class everyday now?" She asked.

"I don't see the point to. Spirit's leaving me anyway, although, having you as my partner won't give me much of a choice." He answered, flipping the page.

"That's good enough for me." She smiled thoughtfully down at the table.

I sat there silently as they flipped through the book. Questioned looks occasionally formed on their faces. I didn't dare to interrupt them. After what seemed like hours Marie stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. Stein ignored her and kept reading the thick book.

"Ookay Stein!" She forced the binding to close. "I think that's more than enough for today." She put a hand to her head. "My head's already hurting!"

Stein stood. "Let's go practice then."

"What!? Aren't you tired!?" Stein gave the same blank stare as a response. "I think we should do that tomorrow!"

"Very well then. We do have the entire day off tomorrow."

"Whaat!? You're not going to make me practice ALL day tomorrow, right!?" Marie practically yelled.

He gave a small mischievous smile in return. I stared at him surprised. It was the first smile I had seen from him.

"Are you coming? Or are you going to stare off into space here all night?" Stein's smile was gone now. I must have zoned out for a second..

I smiled awkwardly and joined them as they walked out of the library. As we walked around the corner we came face to face with the last person we wanted to see. He jumped back a few feet, letting out a loud yelp.

"W-what are you three doing here!?" The questions began from the startled death scythe.

Stein raised an eyebrow. "There are 'business hours' for the school now?" He pulled his hands out of his pockets for the air quotes.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"What are you, my mother?" Stein was obviously annoyed.

Marie nervously stepped in. "Ahh we were researching something in the library!"

"We're going home now." I put in.

"What were you researching about?" He tested us. He didn't believe us. He always thought I was up to something.

He was probably more on guard because of Stein. All the rumors that go on about him. Dissections... Deaths... Missing students... It was a wonder I was friends with him now.. Are we friends..? I shook my head. Stein was pretty...nice? I guess he was. He's more laid back and has an 'I don't care' attitude. He wasn't bad.

By the time I was done zoning out, Stein and Marie had finished telling the Death Scythe the truth. He waved us off and told us to go away. We walked away, annoyed, following Stein down a flight of stairs. The DWMA was empty and quiet. The steps didn't even creak under our weight. We entered another hall. They were dimly lit by electric, and sometimes candlelight, lamps that were symmetrically placed through each hall. I liked it when the DWMA was empty. Void of students. Void of life. It was quiet and peaceful; just the way I like it. We quietly stepped down a few more flights of stairs until we reached the bottom floor.

"Where DO you stay?" Stein broke the silence, looking back at me. "I haven't seen you anywhere in Death City."

I looked down at the floor where I was walking. "I... Live here at the school.."

"Lord Death lets you stay here?"

I nodded. "In the basement.. I have a room there."

"Oh." He replied.

Marie smiled. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Violet!" She waved. "Goodnight!"

I walked backwards toward the large metal doors and opened one. "Niight!" I smiled back, holding up my peace sign. "See ya Stein."

He put up a hand to acknowledge me as I pulled the door shut. I could still hear Marie's cheerful voice faintly through the heavy metal. I turned around and stepped down the few steps into the dimly lit concrete hallway that looked identical to all the others under the school. The cool air brushed back my black hair. I began to walk to my room.

Somewhere that strange boy was wandering around. Tomorrow I decided that I would ask Lord Death about him. He should know.

I opened my door and went inside. Everything was the way I left it. I shut the door behind me and kicked off my shoes, face planting into my bed. Today was a long day. I felt that the next would be longer.

~|AUTHOR'S NOTE|~

Yes Kami is Maka's mother. Her name is actually confusing because nobody really knows for sure... I read that Kami is supposed to mean 'Wife' or something like that. I don't know. I'm just going to call her Kami.

In the next chapter you get to learn about Violet's past and she shall visit Lord Death and finally ask him about the boy.

Please keep reading and review!

~|ADELINA|~


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Resonance

I walked confidently through the door to the Death Room, following the cobblestone path under the decorative guillotines. In the distance, on the platform, I could see Lord Death sitting with the Death Scythe. They were drinking tea at a small table. As I stepped up onto the circular platform the Death Scythe looked instantly annoyed.

"Hellooo! Hellooo!" Death greeted, setting his tea down. "Have a seat! Join us!"

I sat down at the table. "Hi!" I smiled.

"How has Violet been? Haven't seen ya in a while. Have you been busy with schoolwork? Didja find a weapon partner?"

"Uhm... Sorry about that." I laughed a little nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "I've been caught up with my friends.."

"Ooh! Who are they!?"

"Marie Mjölnir, Stein, Spirit I guess... And Sid and Nygus. Not sure about Azusa either..."

"Good! Good! I'm very proud of you!" Lord Death clapped his oversize hands together.

His weapon looked at me annoyed and impatient. "What is it that you needed? We were having a discussion."

"Oh yes!" He picked up his small cup. "What can I do for you?"

I fidgeted with my fingers a little nervously. "Um... Well..." I looked up at him. "Do you know if anyone else lives under the school?"

"Hm... Nope nobody else does. Are you sure you haven't seen a student wandering around down there? Sometimes they like to check it out."

His weapon was gaping, surprised and outraged. "You let students go under there!? Do you realize how dangerous that is!?"

"Calm down now. The halls under the DWMA are a labyrinth of dead ends and halls connecting to other halls that go on and on."

"...And why exactly do they do that...?"

"I have no idea..." Death shrugged it off.

"No... It cant be a student. He looks too young. And he doesn't even know what the DWMA is!" I clarified.

"Hm..." Death took a sip of his tea. "How far have you gone into the basement?"

His seriousness caught me a little off guard. "I... Don't know. Why? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to?"

"Oh no, no!" He went back to normal. He took a long pause which concerned me. "Tell me... Has anything strange happened down there?"

I was nervous now. "Strange like what...?"

"Hearing voices, seeing things, or perhaps did you stumble into different rooms down there?"

"I... I've heard voices before... And I only went into a few of the other rooms in my hall."

"Hm..." He paused again, then suddenly purked back up. "Well there's nothing to worry about!"

"But..."

"Nothing at all!"

"Lord Death-"

"Nothing, nothing!" He looked over at his weapon. "Oh dear would you look at the time! I apologize but I must get back to work!"

I stood, annoyed. "Very well then. See ya."

I walked off.

"Bye bye! Come back soon!" He happily called after me.

While walking through the halls of the school I couldn't get things out of my head. Lord Death had never kicked me out of his room. He had never dodged a question I had asked. He acted like he knew something, but why couldn't he tell me? I looked up to see Marie wandering around, looking helplessly lost.

"Hey Marie!" I hurried up to her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness it's you! I got lost again and I couldn't find my way to the basement entrance... Or back to the balcony..."

I smiled, walking ahead and leading us to which balcony I thought she was referring to. "We need to draw you a map of this place!"

She smiled. "I'd probably loose the map."

I opened one of the doors to a large balcony full of trees. Marie rushed ahead. I followed.

"You read my mind, Violet!" We hurried through the trees. "Stein should be here still.."

We searched all around the balcony, but only found the book. We stared at it, laying open on the ground.

"Hm.. Do you think it ate him?" I commented.

"STEIN!?" Marie yelled. "Where are you!?"

I turned around to look the other direction.

"Where do you think he is?" She asked.

I shrugged, not looking back. I felt something near and smiled as Marie let out a loud scream. I turned around to see Marie breathing heavily, freaked out. Stein was laughing, hugging his sides.

"STEIN!" Marie yelled. "Don't do that!"

He calmed down but his smirk remained on his face. "Why didn't you jump?" He asked me. "Did you sense me coming? Or did you expect it?"

I let out a small laugh. "I sensed you before it happened."

"But you didn't turn around. Or jump." He looked at me interested now.

"I sensed your soul and could sense your devious intentions with it." I smirked.

"Interesting." He put his hands in his pockets, serious again. "I didn't expect that from you."

Marie had caught her breath now and smacked him against the head. "Don't do that to me! You know I hate that!"

"I'll make sure Spirit does it next time."

She sighed. "Well now what do you want to do?"

"I practiced using self resonance last night." Stein said.

"How did it work out? Did you get anything?" Marie asked.

"What did you use it on..?" I asked myself, concerned.

"I thought I got something to happen but i'm not sure..." He ignored me.

"Show us what you've got!" Marie encouraged him.

Stein smiled confidently as he pulled his hands out of his pockets. "Stand back."

We both took a few steps back. Stein slightly took a stance and positioned his hands near his stomach. He took a deep breath and took a forceful step forward, pushing his right hand out in a fist. A tiny blue spark quickly flashed in and out of view.

Marie instantly broke down in a laughing fit. I covered my mouth and slightly turned away, trying not to do the same. Through the corner of my eye I saw Stein turn slightly red. It made me turn completely serious. Why was it so abnormal for him to show emotion? Stein saw me as I lowered my hand. He quickly erased the look from his face, looking away at the ground. Marie continued to laugh.

"Marie.." Stein said a little forcefully.

Marie straightened up, stifling her giggles. "Aahaaa i'm sorry Stein! It was good!"

I smiled. "It was promising. You could do better if you were doing it right."

"What? I did exactly what the book said." He looked me over, slightly annoyed. "What do you know about it anyway?"

I took a few steps towards him. "First of all your stance is wrong. And you weren't focusing enough on your soul's wavelength." Marie looked at me astonished. I tried to ignore her, blushing slightly. "And you didn't open your hand."

Stein went back to his stance, taking an annoyed deep breath. "So I stand like this.?"

"No." I shook my head. "Like this." I stood next to him in a firmer stance.

He fixed his to match mine. "Okay. Now what?"

"You have to picture your wavelength and use it like you would with a weapon... Except instead of a weapon you are directing it straight through your hand." I tried to explain.

"How do you know all this?" Marie asked. "You acted like you didn't know anything before.."

I stared straight ahead, forcing a slight smile on my face. "My mother taught me."

"Oh!" Marie smiled happily. "So have you had a weapon before?"

"No I haven't."

"Why did your mom teach you then?"

"She... Well... I guess just because she's a teacher." I struggled to find an answer. I never really knew why.

Marie's eyes sparkled. "Really!?"

Stein got bored of waiting for me so he began practicing on his own.

I nodded, relaxing my stance. "My... My mom is our teacher..."

Stein stopped and looked at me briefly before continuing on again.

"Whaaaa!?" Marie gaped. "I didn't realize that! I guess it was because you don't look like her."

I smiled thankfully for that.

"Ooooh!" She continued onto something else. "We should try to match wavelengths while Stein finishes up!"

"Aaaaahmmm..." I looked around nervously.

"Aw come on! Pleeeeseee?" She pleaded.

I looked over at Stein who was off practicing by himself.

"Just try for a little bit?" Marie continued. "I'm sure you can do it!"

I took a deep breath and looked at Marie. Her golden eyes sparkling with anticipation. There was no choice for me not to do this. I had to. For her. It couldn't turn out too bad.

"Okay.." I finally answered. "We can try.."

"YES!" She yelled, putting a fist up into the air.

I awkwardly laughed as she began giggling. We stopped as she held her hand out to me. I hesitantly reached out and held it. Marie smiled as her entire body turned black and distorted. In an instant, her hand turned into a handle, and the rest of her was compressed into a small silver hammer. The weight of her hand tripled as she finished transforming and I felt my heart skip a beat. A cold sweat came over me, and I could feel my face turn pale.

"You okay Violet?" Marie asked, her voice sounding as if it was metallic. "Am I too strong..?"

I couldn't answer. My mind was blank.

I felt Marie's soul come nearer to mine. It slightly burned.

I fell to my knees, trying to control my breathing. I couldn't let Marie find out. I couldn't. I closed my eyes.

I focused on trying to make my soul stronger.

I could feel the sweat drip down my face.

Marie's soul burned with confusion as it crept nearer to mine.

I gasped, putting a hand on my aching chest.

Her soul immediately bounced away.

I opened my eyes, feeling the handle disappear from my fist, to find Marie sitting in front of me. She looked so confused and worried.

"A-are you okay, Violet!? I didn't hurt you did I? What happened?" She asked frantically.

"What happened?" Stein asked, coming over. "Was Marie too strong?"

I shook my head, blushing slightly. It was because I was too weak. It was my fault.

"Here. Stand up." He grabbed ahold of my right hand and helped me up.

My legs buckled under me. Marie grabbed my other arm and put it over her shoulder. Stein did the same. They helped me to walk. I focused on steadying my breathing. I suddenly blushed, realizing that Stein was this close to me. I had never been this close to a guy... Well Spirit.. If you count him.

We finally reached the nurses office. Stein opened the door. Then I passed out.

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

One step closer to figuring out who the boy is!

Violet's condition will be explained in the next chapter.

And sorry for taking so long!

Please keep reading and review!

~|Adelina|~


	5. Chapter 5 matching a broken soul

Chapter 5

Matching a broken soul

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids. The room was bright. I was laying down. Did I make it? Did I make it to the nurse? I looked up to see Stein staring down at me. He had his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He stood and left, his face never changing emotion. His green eyes glued onto me. My eyes closed again.

"Where did you go..?" A deep voice echoed through the darkness in a tired and weary state. "I can feel you near.."

I took a small step forward and strained my eyes to try to see the man who was talking. My heart was beating faster. I was afraid.

"I'm here..." I let out in barely a whisper.

"For now." He answered back darkly, seeming to have a bit of humor in the thought.

For now. The floor began to shake below me. For now. The dark expanse I was standing in gave way to the place under the school I was too familiar with. For now. The boy appeared in front of me. For now. He reached out his hand. For now. I couldn't stop from reaching out to him. He pulled me forward. I fell to my knees. He reached into my chest. He stole my soul. For now...

I opened my eyes again, but found myself in a dimly lit room. My teeth were clenched as a cold sweat rested on my forehead. My hands were in fists, one gripping the edge of my pillow, and the other I found in Marie's hand. I sat halfway up, getting a headache in the process, and looked at Marie who was sitting on the bed next to me. My hand was cupped between hers. She breathed a sigh of relief, looking exhausted. I tried hard to steady my rapid breathing.

"Are you okay...?" She asked softly and tiredly.

"Y-yeah."

She smiled a little, looking down at the floor. "You woke up earlier..."

"Ah! Yeah.. I fell asleep then." I looked down at the white sheets covering me. It must have been nighttime now. "Did-... Well... Was Stein here earlier?"

She looked up at me confused. "No. Well... I don't know... If he did then he came when I wasn't here."

"Oh.."

She let go of my hand and sat up straighter. I looked around the dimly lit room. The nurse wasn't here, of coarse, and there were no other children in the empty beds. We were alone. We sat in silence. Awkward silence. I waited, bracing myself for the questions.

"Violet...?" She finally broke the silence in a weak voice. "Wh... What happened..?"

I didn't look up at her. I gripped my blanket with my fist. I was afraid. Afraid that this would end our friendship. Nobody would want me. I'm too weak. I'm too disappointing. I'm... I'm broken...

Marie reached out again to put her hand on mine, but I pulled it away, regretting it after I did. She rested hers on the bed. I fisted my hand near my heart, grasping it's wrist with my other hand.

"I... I'm sorry." I finally said.

"Please tell me.."

"I.. I guess you were too strong for me."

"But I barely even touched your soul!" I could feel her confused and pleading gaze on me. I didn't have to look. I didn't dare to. She was quiet for a while before she spoke again, her voice quivering. "Do... Do you reject me...? Do you not want me to be your friend? Why did you push me away!? I don't understand it... If.. If you don't like me then why? Why would you let me force you into everything?"

My eyes welled up with tears. I closed my eyes, swallowing the urge to cry. No... It wasn't like that! Why was she saying things like this!?

"Vi-"

"No." I interrupted her. "It's not like that... Not at all."

I looked over at Marie who bit her lower lip.

"I... I like you." A dim, thoughtful smile crept upon my face. "You... You were the only person... Who actually wanted to know me.. Who wanted to help me." I looked up at her. "You're the first friend i've ever had."

The smile that was on her face grew bigger and she sniffed, but it quickly disappeared into confusion.

"But then... What happened.. Really?"

I stopped and stared back down at my covers, trying to find an answer. I knew the answer, but I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell her the whole truth. I couldn't find any other way to tell her. Did I really have to tell her? Could I trust her? Would she leave me..?

"The..." I looked briefly over at her before looking away again. "The truth is that... I have problems with my heart... Well.. My soul really.."

"Oooh... So that explains what I saw. It was like there was a big gash in your soul.." Marie stared blankly down at the edge of the bed. She quickly looked back up. "How did this happen? You couldn't have been born like that!"

I took a deep breath. "My...mother... She did this to me." I didn't wait for a response. "She always drilled me on self resonance when I was younger.. And other skills to use without a weapon."

"...why would she make you do that..?"

"I'm not sure.. I guess I never got far enough to find out."

Marie looked up at me. "So.. All of that drilling hurt you?"

I shrugged. "I guess. I don't really remember, actually. After I started getting headaches and chest pains I couldn't do any kind of resonance without hurting myself. That might have hurt me even more... And since I couldn't resonate any more... My mother disowned me and threw me into the streets. Somehow I ended up at the DWMA and Lord Death was nice enough to let me live here."

"How..." She clenched her fist. "How could your own mother do that to you!?"

"Calm down." I hushed. "Please don't say anything to her about it. She doesn't like me as it is and I don't want to make anything worse.. Hey, Marie..?"

She looked up at me with her yellow eye. "Yes?" She calmed down.

"If... If I tell you something... Will you stay my friend...?" I closed my eyes, waiting for the answer.

"Of coarse." She breathed as if I asked a silly question. "I promise."

"Well... I don't want you to tell anyone.. Not even our other friends." I looked over at her as she nodded. I took a breath and looked straight forward. "Because of my condition... I... I don't have very long to live.."

"What!?" Marie quickly sat down next to me on my bed, putting a hand on my arm. "H-How do you know that!?"

I blinked away a few tears. "It's what the nurse says... And, well... It's not too hard to believe for me." I looked down at her hand. "I was hoping to stay under the school and.. Die without bothering anybody-"

"J-just die alone!?" Marie practically yelled.

I briefly nodded until she grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. I bit my lip again to stop from crying. It didn't help much.

"No! That's not acceptable! You don't deserve that! I'm glad to have met you and... And I don't want to lose you!" By this point we both were crying. "You can't just give in that easily! B-by listening to them you're just throwing your life away! Violet? You're very strong. Maybe now, since you have us... Me and Stein and Spirit- even though he's strange, and maybe Kami if you ever really meet her.. We're your friends now! We want you to be well and happy."

I finally hugged her back, letting out a small "thank you." I closed my eyes and smiled, taking everything in. I felt so happy and wanted for the first time in my life. Marie let go and sat up on the side of my bed, moving her hair behind her ear. We both wiped the tears from our eyes, smiling, and slightly giggling for being embarrassed.

"Well then!" Marie clapped her hands together. "Since you told me something about you then I should tell you something about me!"

I looked at her eyepatch surprised. "Really?"

She smiled brighter. "Well of coarse! It's only fair, but it's not sad." I leaned back in my bed, waiting curiously for her to continue. "Wellllllll when I met Stein for the first time he was a lot different from what he is now. He used to beat innocent people up for no reason and threaten to do bad things to him. He was very troubled... And didn't have any friends. Everyone was terrified of him. Even the teachers. I believed that he was just lonely and different from other people, and, in a way, he was."

"How did you become friends then?" I asked, now hugging my legs.

"It was really hard, but he slowly accepted me. I guess he was curious to see why I liked him so much. I just thought that he shouldn't be alone like that.. No one should. When Lord Death found out after a while... He had found a way to help Stein... To keep him away from insanity and the path of the Kishin, but I was the only one who could help him."

She paused to remove her eyepatch. Her head was turned away from me so I couldn't see her face. A chill went down my spine which made me hug my legs closer. Did she still have an eye? Or was it gone? Would she really show me that!?

"I... I really liked Stein, and knew if I tried hard enough I could break through the hateful wall he built to keep people out. Plus I also wanted him to be happy. He shouldn't have to live like that.. So one day Lord Death gave me the choice to give up something in order to require a special wavelength to calm Stein down. So..."

She smiled and turned her head to face me. Her eyes were both the same yellow, caramel color. The only difference was that her right eye, that was usually hidden behind the eyepatch, was dimmer and looked almost lifeless. The color in that eye slightly twinkled as she smiled at me. I wasn't on edge anymore. It was so strange to see her face like this. She almost looked like a different person.

"I gave up my sight in this eye... To help Stein." She continued, smiling.

I smiled back at her. She was such a nice and committed person. I'm so glad she's my friend. Marie yawned, making me do the same. She placed the eyepatch back on her head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Probably almost morning." She half laughed. "I'm going to be dead tomorrow!"

I smiled tiredly. "You can leave now if you want. I'll be fine."

Marie stood. "Okaaay. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

"Okaaay. I'll be here." I copied her tone as I watched her move towards the door.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I held up my peace sign and stared at the door until it closed behind her.

I sunk back down under the covers, feeling slightly cold now that Marie had left. My short black hair spread out on the pillow around my face. I closed my eyes. It wouldn't be long until I could go back out of this room.

I just hoped that trying the Soul Resonance with Marie didn't hurt me too badly.

But I do think... That in a way.. Marie and I did match wavelengths.

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

Such a sweet chapter! Yaaay friendship!

I was doing some research to find out why Marie wears an eyepatch and, of coarse, couldn't find anything. But I did find some hypotheses! I picked the one that I put in the story because it just made more sense, plus it's based off of Norse mythology.

All credit to Marie's story goes to whoever wrote the awesome hypothesis I found on this website: post/15155064907

I just modified it a bit so it could fit in my story. Hope you liked it!

Please keep reading and review!

-|Adelina|-


	6. Chapter 6 Feelings

Chapter 6

Feelings

I woke up once again, but this time I wasn't alone. The nurse came over to my bedside, her red and orange hair greatly contrasting her white dress. Her name was Fira which added to the obvious that she was some sort of fire weapon. Despite her fiery nature she was actually pretty calm and nice... If you looked deep enough.

"The princess is finally awake!" She greeted, her long and untamable hair falling over her shoulder as she put her hand on my forehead. "Well your temperature is gone. How do ya feel?"

"Better." I smiled, sitting up.

"Well you're certainly acting a lot happier than the previous times this has happened."

"Well... This time was different.." I looked down, knowing i'd be scolded.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"My friend Marie and I... We were... Trying to match soul wavelengths."

"Violet!" She sat on the bed next to me. "You knew that that would hurt you! Why would you do that!?"

"I knew.. But I was afraid that if I didn't do what Marie wanted, then she wouldn't like me anymore."

"You need to speak up more and not be afraid to say what you want and what you don't want. If you mess something up you can always apologize and move on." She sighed, patting a warm hand on my head. "Plus I can see how you feel scared about that. You've basically been alone all your life and now that you have a friend you don't want to ruin it." She gave me one last pat. "But I think you'll be fine."

Her meister then walked in. She had long, pitch black hair that was braided over her shoulder. She also wore a white nurses outfit, matching her weapon. She often times helped out in this office when many people were injured or sick, but why was she here now? I was the only person in the beds.

"Hey Dareah." Fira greeted. "How does Violet look today?"

Dareah paused at the foot of my bed, looking down at me with a dull look. Well she always had a dull look but she was focusing. I looked away from her awkwardly, I should've been used to her looking at my soul by now but I still felt uneasy and embarrassed about it. Fira looked up at her meister nervously. We could tell that this was taking longer than normal.. Which sent us both on edge.

"Hm." Dareah finally spoke. "Her soul doesn't look any worse... But... Just different."

Fira sighed. "It could have something with the soul resonance you attempted to do.. Is the difference good or bad..?"

"Hmm... I think it may be good. Her soul doesn't appear to be harmed in any way, but has slightly altered. It's like it has either tried to heal or has just changed. But I don't have any definite answers for you as usual."

"Oh.. Okay.." I answered. Just like normal I had no definite answer to my fate.. Or how long I would live.

"Should I tell your mother about this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I doubt she'd care much anyway."

"Okaay then." Dareah walked away to do paperwork.

"You hungry?" Fira asked. I nodded in response. She stood. "I'll get you some food then!"

When she returned with a tray of food, she sat back on the other bed to keep me company.

"I wonder if Lord Death would be interesting in hearing about this.." She wondered.

I took a bite of my sandwich, shrugging. "I don't know.. I just don't want to worry him about these things." I suddenly perked up, noticing something. "Oh!" I paused to swallow. "I haven't had any pains lately either!"

"Oh?" She smiled.

"Nope! I think it may have been because I wasn't so sad. I'm not so sad and lonely now because Marie is my friend now." I went back to eating my food.

"It could be that depression was making things worse for you. I think that if you find some good friends you'll be happy and won't relapse back into the state you were in. Possibly your soul could even end up healing itself." I smiled. "Just keep being happy and stay out of trouble!" She patted my leg. "So you're free to go after school if you think you're ready. Just take it easy for a few days and no more resonance!"

I nodded. "Got it!"

With that she left me alone to eat, going over to Dareah and talking to her softly. I ignored them and finished my food. It wasn't long until Fira took my empty tray and left. Dareah attended to a boy who entered, and soon after went back to her paperwork. When school finally finished, Marie came.

"Hi there!" Marie greeted happily.

"Hii!" I smiled. "How was school?"

She sat on the bed, smiling nervously. "Well... About that..."

"What happened?"

"We... Well... We had that test today and with all of this going on.. I kinda forgot about studying!" She nervously laughed, playing with her long blonde hair.

I laughed. "I forgot about that too! I guess i'll just have to fail along with you."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Much better!" I smiled. "I'm allowed to leave now if I feel like it."

"Hey! Do you want to come over to my house? We all have the day off tomorrow while the teachers prepare for the anniversary party."

"Come over?"

"Yeah! You can spend the night and we can all spend the day together! You, me, and possibly Stein, Kami, and Spirit!"

I smiled. "I guess.."

"You're not going to be doing anything anyways, right?" Marie smiled.

"Nope. I guess I can go then."

She clapped her hands together happily. "Okay then! Wanna go now?"

I nodded as she stood and took her hand to help me up. I then slid on my shoes. I looked over at Fira and Dareah, exchanging a silent farewell. Marie led me out, holding the door open for me. The halls outside the infirmary were mostly empty. Small groups of students and meister-weapon pairs roamed the halls, either lost or making their way outside. Many groups must have been off fighting kishins and gathering souls.

"Do you need anything from your room?" Marie asked, leading me down the steps.

"Nope." I laughed. "I don't have much anyway.."

She just smiled. "That's okay! I'll let you use some of my stuff." At the end of the steps she looked carefully at each possible hallway to enter. "Now... Where is that exit..?"

For once I wasn't sure. "I think... It's at the end of one of the stairways on the way to the basement..."

She snapped her fingers, remembering. "Oh yeah! This way then!" She dragged me forward but I stopped her.

"No! It's this way!" I pulled her in the direction.

"Oh!" She laughed.

I led her through the few halls and down a few staircases until we reached a large door. We guessed it was the entrance. As we opened the door and stepped out we were greeted by a cooler breeze from the Nevada desert air. It had been a long while since I had been outside the DWMA. As we stepped down the many steps of the school, the small buildings of the city grew bigger as they emerged around us.

"Do you live very far from the school?" I asked, looking at the two and three story brick buildings.

"Hmm... Not really."

"Do you live with your parents?" I looked at a nice looking bread shop.

"No... I left them behind to come here. Well... They decided that it was best for me to come here." She turned to me, smiling. "I was really clumsy and caught off guard with when I would randomly transform."

I laughed again as we entered a narrow alleyway. There were a few doors between the two buildings, each with their own numbers and mailboxes. A small, dim light hung above the panes. Marie stopped at one of the doors, checking first to see if the door was unlocked. She opened it and stepped inside. I closed the door behind us.

"Mira?" Marie asked, stepping more inside, and going into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

I followed her to see Nygus doing sit ups on the floor in front of the purple couch. She had moved the glass coffee table to the side. She stopped to look at us with her frozen blue eyes.

"I live here with you."

"I know that!" Marie smiled. "I expected you to be off with Sid."

"Are you guys together or something..?" I quietly asked.

Mira laughed, standing up. "No! But being a weapon partner is a large commitment that I guess is similar to relationships. Right Marie?"

"Ah!" She jumped at the sudden inclusion. "Well... I don't really have a definite partner.. But yeah I guess."

"Anybody want some tea?" Nygus asked, stepping into the combined kitchen. It was pretty small.

"Okay!" Marie called.

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Oh! And Mira? Violet is gonna stay the night with us!"

"That's fine." She said, pouring the tea.

"Yay!" Marie clapped her hands together before turning to me. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

I smiled. "I don't know!"

Nygus sat the cups down on the table that was pushed aside and dragged it back into place. She sat in the center of it, facing us, and handed Marie and me our cups. They were just small grey cups.

"So!" Nygus smiled. "You're both going to the party, right?"

Marie gleefully and instantly replied with "of coarse!"

They both then looked at me. I looked down into my glass.

"I think i'll go.." I answered.

"Do you have a dress to wear?" Marie asked.

I shook my head, embarrassed.

"Well that's okay! We can fix that!"

Mira raised her eyebrows. "We?"

"Yeah! You'd go dress shopping for Violet, wouldn't you?"

"Why buy her a new dress?"

Marie shyly looked down. I took a sip of my tea. It was strong and bitter. I tried hard not to make a face.

"Well... I'm kinda bigger than her..." She admitted. "Plus I don't think black and yellow would be her color."

Mira laughed.

"What about you Mira!? It would be interesting to see you in a dress."

"For your information I am going to wear a dress."

Marie was taken aback. "What!? Really!?"

"I'm not that much of a tomboy, Marie." Mira paused to take a sip. "Sid and I are wearing matching patterns."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Blue Camo."

Marie looked at her dumbfounded while I giggled.

"So for Violet i'm thinking that she needs something black and purple." Nygus continued, ignoring our responses, and going back to the matter of my dress.

"What!?" Marie was still not pleased. "That seems scary."

"I think she'd look adorable in it."

"But why black and purple?"

"To match her hair! And the dress should go down to her knees."

"No! At least down to her ankles!"

"She doesn't want to look like a mortician Marie!"

I smiled shyly, being the center of attention- and of this fight. We all paused to drink our tea. I looked around at the pale blue room and its purple furniture. This was a cute little apartment.

"So!" Mira Nygus was asking questions again. "Any special guy you girls wanna dance with at the party?"

Marie and I instantly adverted our eyes.

Green eyes...

"Come on guys! This is a sleepover isn't it? We gotta have some gossip and boy talk in here somewhere." I looked up at her, seeing her smile. She acted so different than in class. She was much less serious. More like a girl. "So? Any guys you have crushes on?"

I don't know why... But Stein flashed into my memory. The vision of Stein that I had earlier this morning... Him leaning against the wall... His arms crossed.. He just looked at me with a tired look.. His green eyes... One of them hiding behind his grey...messy hair...

"Violet!" Marie nervously called upon me, making me jump out of my trance. "How about you?"

I laid the cup on the coffee table next to Mira and placed my hands in my lap. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn as I kept my eyes down.

"Well... I... Don't know..." I finally answered.

"Well I could see something on your face earlier." Nygus pointed out. "You were thinking of someone after I asked the question." She smiled calmly. "We won't tell anyone, right Marie?"

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of coarse not!"

She put her hand up in the air. "A Nygus promise."

I looked at her confused and slightly amused. "What's a Nygus promise?"

A big grin crept across her face as she tried not to laugh. "We tell and you destroy us!"

Marie shook her head. "Just ignore her. We won't tell anyone."

I nodded and looked back down at my hands in my lap with a slight smile. It slightly faded.

"I... Well.. I'm not really sure if I like him... But... Um... He... Um...-"

"Aw, but anyway you can tell us!" Marie tried to coax.

"It's Stein!" I spat out, closing my eyes. I felt my cheeks turn red as I clasped my hands together. With the silence I instantly opened my eyes. "I- I think..."

Mira stopped herself from laughing. Marie just smiled.

"Really?" Mira asked, barely believing it. "Stein? Franken Stein? I just wanna know if I heard you right."

I nodded. I thought Stein was his first name... But it's actually Franken? Franken is such a weird name..

"Wow."

"Now stop it Mira!" Marie scolded. "That's mean!"

"No, no! I think it's cute! Even that sadistic weirdo has an admirer."

"Violet even said that she wasn't sure now give her a break."

"Okay, okay." Mira put a hand on my knee to make me look up. "No hard feelings, right?"

I nodded, still blushing, but smiling. "Yeah."

"You know what!?" She stood up. "To make it up to you aand to help you figure things out, I will force Stein to dance with you!"

I looked up at her, wide eyed, and panicking. "You will not!"

"Aw come on! You can figure things out then."

"But-"

"Nygus I think we should talk about something else." Marie spared another argument.

"Okay then." She sat back down, finishing her tea.

We were spared the task of finding something else to talk about when someone else walked into the room. She sat bags on the kitchen counter before coming into the living room. I recognized her from the library. Kami lived here too?

"Hey guys!" Kami greeted, putting her long dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail. She sat down in a different seat as they responded back. "Hey it's you!" She smiled at me with kind green eyes. "I'm sorry about the last time we met.. I should've known it was only Spirit being an idiot that day."

I smiled. "It's okay."

"How was work today?" Marie asked.

"Long and tiring!" She leaned far back in her chair, stretching. Once she was finished, she smiled and pointed to the kitchen. "I brought food home."

Marie and Nygus got up, going to get the food out of the bags. They brought Kami and me packages of the leftovers from where Kami had been working. It turned out that she was a waitress at a restaurant in the city. She was a student at the DWMA and Spirit was her weapon ever since they had been together in a relationship. Her and Stein weren't very close, but tolerated each other.

All of us ate our food and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was our break before the anniversary party for the school. I was both nervous and excited.

Would Stein really go?

Would Nygus really make him dance?

Do I really like him...?

~|AUTHORS NOTE|~

An answer to a previous question: Violet's hair is short black with a purple stripe down on one side.

I tried my hardest to write what I thought Nygus would be like. She seemed to serious and cold when she's older... But I thought that as a teenager she would be a pretty curious and hard core person. She's not quite mature yet.

Since I've been keeping my readers waiting, i've decided to make this chapter pretty long. I believe the next chapter will be pretty fun to write.

Please keep reading and leave any questions/comments!

-|Adelina|-


End file.
